


Septibang Tickle Fics

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, septibang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: As i've said before. I Don't feel comfortable writing about real people anymore, but im backing up old fics from tumblr since that site is going up in flames right now. these fics do not represent my writing or my thoughts on shipping real people as of now.





	1. Chapter 1

this acts like a cover, continue on for the fics


	2. Cheer Up, Kid

“You put your hands in the-”

A fist shot out and hammered Jack in the eye, sending him toppling backwards.

“Oh, God. He might…he might actually be dead,” Dan said.

After the bullies left Jack lying on the floor, the Cool Patrol flocked to his aid.

“Those bullies just don’t understand cool like we do,” Dan assured as he and Brian helped Jack off the floor. Jack gently touched his new black eye and looked down dejectedly. “Cheer up, kid! You just need some ice on that and it’ll be all better!”

The Cool Patrol guided their new friend over to a table; the roller rink was emptying out as closing time neared, leaving the six alone in the area. Soon enough, Jack was holding a bag of ice over his wound, grimacing in embarrassment and avoiding any and all eye contact.

“Hey,” Ryan said, placing a hand on his shoulder,“it’s no shame, dude. Everyone’s gotten decked for being lame at least once in their lives.” Jack wilted further into his seat, covering the rest of his face with the humility of it all.

“What Ryan meant to say is that, uh,” Mark began, trying to amend the situation,“getting into fights like that helps build experience, which means you’re already ten times cooler than those bullies just for instigating something.” The argument was weak, though, and didn’t help anybody’s mood.

Dan stepped in to smooth over the situation. “Look on the bright side, Jack. You’re still best friends with the coolest gang in town!” He elbowed Jack in the ribs for emphasis, but Jack flinched away, a smile twitching on his face.

Dan’s eyes gleamed in unexpected childish excitement. “Oh, kid…don’t tell me you’re ticklish!” His grin was 100% evil.

Jack’s eyes widened. “Don’t you fuckin’ touch me!” he warned, shrinking back in his seat, letting the bag of ice fall onto the table. When he glanced over to the others for help, he was met with the same mischievous expressions.

“Too late~” Dan reached out and scribbled fingers across his ribs. Jack burst into giggles and pushed half-heartedly at his hands, a blush forming over his cheeks. “You need to cheer up!”

“Nohoho Ihihi dohohon’t!” Jack protested.

“Cool Patrol! Cheer up time, go!” Danny pointed at Jack in a cheesy pose as the rest of the crew descended on the poor guy. Matt and Ryan each held an arm back, allowing Mark and Danny full access as Brian sat back completely unamused.

“Guhuhuys plehehease dohohon’t…I’m fine, really…” Jack whined, looking completely disheartened. His eye was throbbing, and, though he was giggling, the smile on his face was forced and unconvincing. Danny felt bad for the kid. He wanted to make up for the Cool Patrol failing him.

Mark suddenly attacked at Jack’s underarms from behind the chair, causing him to scrunch his face up in laughter. Danny grinned and joined in, scurrying fingers up Jack’s tummy. Their victim tugged on his arms in vain, helpless with laughter.

“GUYS! Guhuhuhuys! Stahahahap ihihihi- NAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHERE!” Jack shrieked as Danny’s fingers brushed against his right side. The others laughed at the new discovery.

“I take it this is your tickle spot?” Danny asked with a huge grin. He tweaked Jack’s right side, forcing a snort out of the poor guy. Jack blushed and tried to hide his face in his shoulder, embarrassed by the sound he had just made. Danny’s heart melted at the sight.

“Aw, no need to be embarrassed, Jack! It’s just us!” Danny cooed, digging his fingers into Jack’s right side. Jack howled and kicked his feet out, bucking in the chair and thrashing as much as he could. His reaction startled the Cool Patrol so much that Ryan and Matt reeled back in surprise, letting Jack go free. He immediately curled into himself, giggling and rubbing at his side.

“Wow, you’re really damn ticklish!” Danny laughed.

“What if I-?” Mark began before simply poking Jack in his right side; the new member of the gang recoiled in uncontrollable giggles.

The four laughed at the reaction before restraining his arms again and going to town on the poor kid’s sides, scratching, pinching, kneading, and spidering over the sensitive skin. Jack practically screamed with laughter, thrashing so much the chair began shaking slightly.

The gang saw that the spot was a bit much for Jack, so they explored elsewhere. Ryan and Matt squeezed their victim’s thighs, up and down, grinning at the squeals and yells it generated, while Mark returned to scribbling fingers under Jack’s arms.

Danny decided to be especially cruel, and yanked Jack’s shirt from his pants so that they were no longer tucked in. From there, he snuck his hands underneath the material and spidered his fingers over the bare skin of his shaking tummy. Jack’s laughter grew louder, and his ears and cheeks flushed a dark pink, much to the amusement of the others.

All the while, the Cool Patrol teased and cooed at him.

“Look at him blush, it’s adorable!”

“Aww, does that tickle? Coochie coochie coo-oo!”

“You’re just ticklish everywhere, aren’t you?”

“Look how loud he’s laughing! That’s so cute!” Danny taunted. He wriggled a finger in his belly button and tickled there maliciously, smile growing ever wider when Jack bucked his hips and threw his head back. “Ooo, I found a sweet spot! Kitchy coo!”

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHA! I CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT!” Jack shrieked.

“You can’t be serious!” Dan exclaimed, fingers still torturing at his belly. “Is all it takes for you to crack a little tickle tickle tickle~?”

Jack could only sit and cackle helplessly. And so he did, while also blushing at every word and coo the Cool Patrol uttered. It was torture, but also… fun? Fun to dick around with these guys and laugh for a change, insead of being bullied?

Jack shook his head to end that train of thought, opting instead to ignore it and simply surrender to his laughter, which is precisely what he did. He sat and laughed his little heart out and then some as more than a dozen fingers did everything they could to put him in stitches.

Ryan, beginning to get bored with just one spot, decided to try something new; with his free hand, he experimentally began kneading at Jack’s hip. The reaction was better than he had hoped: Jack squealed and jerked away, laughing hysterically. Ryan smiled, and Matt soon caught on, doing the same on the other side.

Jack was now wrenching left to right with what little strength he had left, trying to escape both member’s hands on his oversensitive hips while being relentlessly tickled on his upper body by Danny and Mark.

“Hey, Matt, wanna switch spots?” Danny asked hopefully, wanting to discover where else the new member was sensitive. It felt like some rite of passage, but it was also fun to be able to know about this weakness and use it against Jack in the future. Besides, it was kinda…cute. Really cute. A simple touch sent the kid over the moon with laughter, and it made Danny smile, for some reason.

“Uh…sure!” Matt agreed and gave the arm he was holding over to Danny. The two traded positions so that Danny was crouched at Jack’s side and Matt was stood in front of him. Matt instantly went to town on Jack’s tummy, scratching at the quivering stomach.

Danny’s fingers found Jack’s thighs. As soon as he skittered his fingers across them, Jack snorted again and started kicking as much as he could. Dan chuckled and kept going, scuttling across the newly-found tickle spot.

Danny kept tickling up and down his leg, descending until he came close to Jack’s knee. Jack absolutely shrieked.

“PLEHEHEHEASE! PLEHEHEHEASE NAHAHAHAT THEHEHERE! IHIHIHI CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT THEHEHEHERE!”

Dan looked to see where his hands had wandered, eager to torture the man further. The rest of the crew paused as well and gazed down curiously, allowing Jack a chance to catch his breath.

“What? Your knees?” Without hesitation, Danny began scribbling his fingers along the exposed back of Jack’s knee. Jack’s reaction was hysterical. He screamed in laughter, thrashing in the chair so hard Mark had to hold on to it to keep it from tipping over.

“STAHAHAHA- PLEAHEHEHEHE- CAHAHAHA- I CAHAHAHAN’T-” Jack wasn’t even speaking coherently anymore. All he could do was laugh as his worst spot was being tormented.

Danny grinned at the new discovery. Out of curiosity, he squeezed his knees instead, and almost fell backwards at the shriek it produced, followed by an adorable snort and loud hysterics. Danny laughed, too, and continued tormenting Jack’s knees, cooing ridiculous taunts to him, until the younger man was screaming for mercy.

“NAHAHAHAT FAHAHAHAAIR!” Jack cackled. “PLEAHEHEHEHEAHAHAHA!”

“I don’t think it’s fair for you to be so sensitive like this,” the leader of the gang teased, squeezing away at Jack’s worst spot. He leaned in with a smirk. “Tickle, tickle, Jacky!”

It was pretty telling when the younger man flushed a deeper color and squealed…but didn’t ask for it to stop. He didn’t even say “uncle”.

With a chuckle, Danny moved his hands away from the spot to spider lightly over his thighs, giving him a chance to breathe while also keeping him in the most adorable giggle fit he had ever heard. The singer then leaned down and pressed a little kiss to each of Jack’s kneecaps, as if to say “all better”. He’d definitely save that spot for later…well, sooner rather than later.

“Okay- just one more thing, then we’re done,” Danny said, still kneeling in front of Jack. He pulled up Jack’s shirt and bent down so his lips touched his belly button. The younger man’s eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen, but couldn’t stop his giggling at the feeling of Danny’s stubble.

“Guhuhuhuys plehehehease! Dohohohon’t dohoho ihihihit,” Jack whined, though rather unconvincingly. Danny could tell that Jack didn’t fully want the ordeal to end. He grinned at the thought. The kid was so cute.

With an evil grin, he took in a big breath of air and blew as hard as he could right over Jack’s navel.

Jack doubled over, deep laughter racking his frame. Any words he tried to get through came out as incomprehensible babble. His ears and cheeks were a dark pink; he let out a squeal every now and again as Danny snuck a few pinches in to his sides.

At long last, it stopped entirely. “Alright, I think that’s enough for now,” Danny sighed, standing up and admiring his work. Poor Jack was a blushy, giggly mess in the chair. The rest of the crew let him go and he instantly curled in on himself, rubbing away the leftover tingling feeling.

“Yohohou guhuhuys-”

“Are your new best friends? We know,” Danny cut him off, smiling at the younger man. Ryan ruffled his green head of hair fondly.

Jack just rolled his eyes at them. “Don’t even think about doing that ever again,” he warned.

“Are you kidding? We’re gonna do that all the time from now on,” Danny scoffed. “Especially since you liked it so much!” Jack’s blush returned, stronger than before, prompting Mark to laugh, tugging on the new member’s crimson-flushed ear.

“Look, he does like it! He’s blushing redder than a tomato!”

“Fuck off!”

Danny laughed. “No need to get defensive, dude, we don’t judge here. Besides, it was pretty cute.” He wrapped his arm around Jack and pulled him close. “You’re part of the gang, now, Jack. No getting rid of us!”  
A genuine smile found its way to Jack’s face, and he leaned against Danny, happier than he had ever been.


	3. All Better

“Ouch!”

Dan pursed his lips. “Just hold still, almost done,” he said, trying to sound less concerned than he actually was. With a gentle hand, he pressed the bandaid over his boyfriend’s shin before giving it a kiss. He moved up to the kneecap, which was scraped as well.

“You know,” Jack said,“you don’t have to…waste your time doing this.”

Dan wished his boyfriend weren’t so self-conscious; it hurt his heart whenever Jack put himself down. Those bullies had done much more than just physical damage. The singer managed to look up with a loving smile, anyway. “Time spent with you is never a waste, Sean. Besides, it’s the least I can do after what those jerks did to you.” He reached up to cup Jack’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the split lip. “I’m gonna fix you all up.”

Jack was always the victim of the bullies at his school. He’d sometimes get home with a black eye or sprained ankle, scrapes and bruises that ranged from mild to downright infuriating. Today seemed to be one of the worse days.

Jack smiled sweetly, though, as Dan pressed another kiss to his treated injury; the bandaid over his knee didn’t help the sting much, but would keep it from getting worse.

With one final “fix-it” kiss, Danny cheered,“All better!” Jack gave a thankful smile. “So, you wanna go cuddle for a bit?” the singer asked. “I bet it’ll make you feel better!”

“Alright,” Jack murmured. Danny grinned and took his hand, guiding him towards the bedroom where the two collapsed in each other’s arms on the mattress. The two shifted positions so that Danny was spooning Jack.

While Danny lay contently with his boyfriend, he could tell that Jack was still sad about the whole beating. He wanted to do something about it. But what was there to do to turn someone’s entire mood around?

Danny pondered on a solution until he smirked, armed with the perfect strategy.

“Hey Jack~”

“What?”

“You still seem upset. So…I guess I’m gonna have to cheer you up!” Danny curled his fingers into Jack’s sides, and the student let out a giggle before shooting up his hands to cover his mouth. Danny took the time to move Jack’s hands away. “Ah-ah-ah, I wanna see that smile!” he said before he continued to poke and prod at Jack’s tummy, leaving him in a steady stream of giggles. 

“Dahahahahanny! Stahahahap ihihihihit!”

“Nope! Not until you’re fully cheered up!” Danny kept his fingers moving at Jack’s tummy and sides as he began shifting positions, moving from lying beside his boyfriend to straddling him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack’s, even though Jack was laughing into his lips. 

Dan continued to kiss over the giggly man’s cheeks and nose as he let his fingers skitter under Jack’s shirt. The singer played with his shaking tummy and belly button, smiling at the bright laughter bubbling out of his adorable boyfriend.

“You’re so cute when you blush!” Dan teased, smacking another couple obnoxious kisses over the reddening skin, never slowing his tickle attack.

As he placed kisses upon Jack’s neck and his fingers skittered around his sides, his boyfriend’s hands remained oddly still. Danny began to notice that not once did Jack try to defend himself at all. Maybe it was because he was weak and tired from his injuries?

His theory was blown out the window, however, when he dove his fingers at Jack’s right side, scratching and elliciting hysterical laughter from the younger man, who thrashed, his hands gripping the sheets or pounding at the mattress- but still never defending his tickle spots. It didn’t take long for Dan to put two and two together. 

Dan slowed his tickling to simply tracing patterns over his boyfriend’s skin. “Hey, Jack?”

“Whahahahat?” Jack giggled and squirmed, but just barely.

“I was just wondering why you don’t defend yourself. I mean, if I didn’t know any better…I’d say you enjoy it when I tickle you!” Danny simpered when Jack’s face instantly grew bright red. 

“Ihihihihi dohoho- NAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Jack was interrupted by his own screeching as Danny wiggled a finger in his belly button.

“You do?” Danny teased, using his other hand to skitter over his tummy.

“NOHOHOHO IHIHIHI DOHOHOHON’T!” Jack howled.

“Well, that’s a big fat lie and you know it!” he said, shifting positions so he was bent over Jack’s belly. “Admit that you like it~”

Jack’s face was an impressive shade of pink. “Noho! I don’t!” 

“Your funeral!” Dan shrugged before leaning down and nibbling all over Jack’s belly, making ridiculous nomming sounds as he went. “OM NOM NOM NOM! Mmm! Tasty belly, Jackaboy! I wonder how well it’d go with some raspberries…”

“NONONONO-”

The wet sound of the raspberry was drowned out by the younger man’s laughter almost immediately. “AHAHAHAHAHA DAHAHAHAHAHANNY!” Jack shrieked and threw his head back.  
“Admit you like it and I’ll stop~” Danny sang before blowing another raspberry and nuzzling the sensitive skin with his facial hair, admiring Jack’s adorable scrunched up face as he laughed and pounded the mattress.

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES TOHOHOHOO BAHAHAHAD!”

“Aw~ You know how to make it sto-op!” Danny cooed as he reached his hands back towards Jack’s knees. He began squeezing both of them without mercy, and the younger man bucked and squealed in laughter as his worst spot was assaulted.

“OHOHOHOHOKAHAHAY! OHOHOKAHAHAY! IHIHI AHAHADMIHIHIT IHIHIT!” Jack screeched. Danny lit up, his smile radiant. 

“Admit what?” Danny kept up the tickling, knowing how near-unbearable it was for Jack.

“IHIHIHI LIHIHIHIKE IHIHIHIT!”

“Like what?”

Jack was red as a tomato. “I LIHIHIHIKE IT WHEHEHEN YOHOHOU TIHIHICKLE MEHEHE!”

The tickling stopped, then, and as Jack recovered, his boyfriend moved up to smile over him. “That’s all I needed to hear,” Danny said, and leaned down to press a kiss on Jack’s nose. He almost cooed at how badly he was blushing, but instead let his hands wander to Jack’s hips and begin fluttering lightly at the spot.

“Hehehey! I sahahaid ihihit!” Jack whined, unable to keep himself from giggling.

“Well you like it, so why should I stop?” Danny smirked. Jack let himself lay back, giggling to his little heart’s content.

“You suhuhuhuuck!” he giggled. Danny just snickered at the response and continued. He leaned down and peppered Jack’s face and neck with tickly kisses. Jack didn’t once try to push Danny away or even squirm out of his grip; he just lay there and took it, giggling like a madman. The taller man’s fingers kept teasing his hips, fluttering and tracing little shapes into the sensitive skin. 

“Aw~ Aren’t you cute? You’re just so ticklish, it’s adorable!”

“Shuhuhuhut UHUHUHUHUP!” Jack squealed when Danny started scatching at his hips.

“I don’t think I will! Cootchie cootchie coo, Jacky! Is someone ticklish? It must tickle really bad if you’re this giggly!”

“Fuhuhuhuck yohohohou!” 

“Maybe later~” he winked, laughing when Jack covered his face with one hand, somehow able to be even more embarrassed than he already was.

Danny decided to get him squealing again. He slowed down his fingers to give Jack a breath before digging in, mercilessly scratching at the hollows of Jack’s hips. Jack bucked and shrieked before dissolving into deep belly laughter; his wild cackling could have shaken the house with its sheer volume. Danny laughed along with his boyfriend, joyfully tickling at the spot and listening to the sound of his merry laughter.

When Jack started to wheeze, Danny slowed it down so he was only gently massaging his hip bones. Jack was left with a smile that wouldn’t go away and a steady stream of giggles he couldn’t stop.

Danny gave Jack one final kiss on his forehead before whispering,“Now we can cuddle."


End file.
